Her Life
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Aku tertahan, terjerat dalam segala pesona dan perasaannya, Meski ia tak selalu sama, Meski ada saat dimana aku kan terluka, Namun ia, sekali lagi buatku jatuh, Hanya ia tempatku untuk pergi, ataupun pulang... Ia, hidupku/T semi M/GaaHina inside/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Aku tertahan, terjerat dalam segala pesona dan perasaannya..._

_Meski ia tak selalu sama_

_Meski ada saat dimana aku kan terluka_

_Namun ia, sekali lagi buatku jatuh_

_Aku tak bisa pergi; aku telah tertawan_

_Hanya ia tempatku untuk pergi, ataupun pulang_

_Ia—hidupku. _

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**Her Life**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**Extra warning: Semi M for kissing scene and violence, not for child under 15.**

**.**

**.**

PLAK!

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan badannya menggigil tak tertahan, sementara wajahnya semakin memucat. Ditundukkannya wajah cantik yang kini dihiasi lebam di kedua pipinya itu, namun tak bertahan lama karena jemari panjang seseorang mencengkram pipinya, memberikan jalaran rasa perih pada lebam yang baru ia dapatkan. Jemari itu memaksanya menengadah dan menatap pemilik jari itu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas yang memburu itu di wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis!" Tidak, itu bukanlah kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada lembut dan bisa membuat Hyuuga Hinata menghentikan airmata yang entah kenapa masih mengalir, melainkan kalimat dengan nada perintah yang nyaris menyerupai ancaman.

Hinata tak perlu repot menjawab, karena memang itu adalah kata-kata retoris. Perlahan cengkraman pemuda itu mengendur, diiringi dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk memeluk Hinata, yang lainnya mengusap pipi gadis itu lembut, bersamaan dengan tekanan yang Hinata rasakan di bibirnya.

Sementara _jade_ itu terpejam dan menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Hinata memperhatikan lekuk wajah sang pemilik dirinya itu. Rambutnya yang merah berantakan, tatto dengan kanji 'Ai', lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata pemuda itu, hingga hidungnya yang bersentuhan dengan hidung Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati, turut memejamkan mata dan larut semakin dalam pada sentuhan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kedua lengan kekar pemuda itu memeluknya, berbagi kehangatan yang memang dibutuhkan Hinata karena baju yang ia kenakan basah kuyup.

Kehujanan seharusnya bisa menjadi hal yang wajar, namun tidak dengan gadis yang kini duduk di kelas dua Sato-gakuen Senior High School itu, karena hujan menjadi alasan keterlambatannya untuk sampai di apartemen yang ia tempati bersama kekasihnya itu. Tak peduli dengan alasan dan permintaan maaf yang diberikan Hinata, pemuda itu menampar Hinata dengan tuduhan perselingkuhan. Hinata hanya terdiam, tak berusaha membantah atau melawan karena ia tahu itu sia-sia. Siapapun tahu keposesifan seorang Sabaku Gaara, pentolan Konoha-gakuen terhadap sang kekasih. Tak ada gunanya berusaha menyadarkan pemuda itu.

Hinata?

Gadis itu sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia tak pernah berusaha pergi dari kehidupan Gaara yang membuat hidupnya sendiri suram. Ketika Hinata memikirkan hal itu, gadis itu selalu sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Gaara—jatuh pada pesona pemuda itu, terjerat dan tak menemukan jalan keluar. Karena hanya Gaara yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali, meski dengan segala sifatnya yang menyulitkan Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya diantara lumatan Gaara yang semakin intens. Tapi badannya yang lemah tak bisa diajak berkompromi, berlarian menembus hujan karena bus terakhir sudah pergi bukanlah keahliannya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Dan yang terakhir gadis itu ingat adalah bibir Gaara yang—seperti biasa—terasa lembut di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menggeliat pelan, berusaha semakin menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan yang menyelubunginya itu sementara wajahnya diterpa sinar matahari pagi. Menyerah, Hinata membuka kelopak dan menampilkan sepasang _pearl_ miliknya. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa kehangatan itu berasal dari Gaara yang memeluknya erat, ditambah dengan selimut yang menyelubungi mereka berdua. Hinata mengarahkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi pemuda itu, mengecup hidung Gaara pelan. Sepertinya Gaara baru tidur, Hinata tahu betul _insomnia_ akut yang sering menyerang orang yang ia sayangi itu.

Puas memandang wajah kekasihnya, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, dan menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah kamar di apartemen mereka, melainkan kamar yang dikenalinya sebagai kamar sang kekasih di Sabaku Mansion. Pertanyaan yang berkelebat di kepalanya buyar ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini juga sedang menatapnya setelah wanita itu selesai membuka semua gorden di kamar besar itu. Hinata tersenyum sopan, tak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipinya karena dilihat dalam keadaan yang cukup mesra, meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

"Pagi," Ibu cantik itu memutuskan untuk menyapa, tak membiarkan Hinata semakin merah. Ia bisa melihat Hinata yang kikuk karena posisinya saat ini. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Hinata tampak bingung. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata "baikan" dengan nada bertanya.

Sabaku Karura mendesah. Anaknya itu benar-benar ... "Kemarin kau pingsan, ingat?"

Ingatan Hinata teralihkan pada ciuman Gaara, dan itu tidak membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih baik.

"Badanmu demam, Gaara membawamu kesini semalam karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa." Karura kembali tersenyum lembut saat kekasih anaknya itu masih bingung. Sudah satu tahun ini ia sering melihat Gaara membawa Hinata ke Sabaku Mansion. Dari percakapan mereka, Hinata—gadis yatim piatu itu—adalah seorang gadis yang lembut dan santun, meski tak jarang Nyonya Sabaku itu menemukan lebam atau luka di tubuh yang tak tertutupi pakaian gadis itu. Seperti tadi malam, Gaara membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya ke Mansion dengan lebam di pipi gadis itu. Meski raut wajah datar itu tak berubah, Karura yakin Gaara takkan mengelak jika ditanya apakah dia cemas dengan keadaan Hinata. Kadang Karura tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan sifat posesif Gaara, dan yang ia bisa lakukan adalah membantu menjaga gadis itu semaksimal mungkin, membuat gadis itu terus nyaman dalam rengkuhan Gaara sehingga ia tak bisa lepas. Agak kejam mungkin, tapi Karura tahu gadis itu akan mendapat yang lebih buruk jika berusaha 'meronta'. "Gaara tampak cemas melihatmu, Hinata-chan."

"O-Oka-sama t-terlalu berlebihan." Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa semakin panas.

Karura tertawa anggun, kemudian berbalik. "Nah, Hinata, sekarang tugasmu adalah membangunkan Gaara dan mengajaknya sarapan. Kami tunggu dua puluh menit lagi."

Hinata masih menatap Karura yang menutup pintu kamar, sebelum menghela napas dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara. Disentuhnya pipi pemuda itu, mengusapnya lembut. "Gaara, bangun." Merasa respons Gaara hanya berupa pelukan yang semakin mengerat, Hinata mencoba sekali lagi. "B-bangun, Gaara." Hinata menempelkan keningnya pada kening Gaara, mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu, membiarkan napas mereka bertabrakan. Disentuhnya perlahan bibir Gaara dengan bibirnya, dan saat itulah kelopak Gaara terbuka, menampilkan iris _jade_-nya. Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Pagi."

Gaara tak menjawab, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mencium kening Hinata, sekadar mengecek suhu tubuh gadisnya itu. Syukurlah badan Hinata tak sepanas kemarin. Gaara meneruskan ciumannya di bibir Hinata, melumat bibir itu sebentar, barulah ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tertegun saat mendapati dirinya sudah memakai gaun tidur berwarna ungu, gadis itu menatap Gaara yang sedang mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku akan panggil pelayan untuk membawakan sarapan."

"T-tidak, Gaara. Oka-sama m-meminta kita s-sarapan di bawah." Hinata berucap, teringat perkataan Karura tadi.

Hinata bisa melihat Gaara meliriknya, tapi pemuda itu berkata, "Baiklah. Basuh wajahmu dan kita turun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumben kau pulang, Gaara."

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap seluruh anggota keluarga Sabaku—kecuali Ayah Gaara—yang sudah berkumpul, siap untuk menikmati hidangan di meja makan.

Gaara hanya menyahut cuek 'Hn', melepas genggaman tangan Hinata, menarik kursi di depan Karura dengan gestur menyuruh Hinata duduk dan ia sendiri duduk di samping gadis itu.

Hinata menatap Karura dan tersenyum sopan, begitu juga pada Sabaku Temari, dan terakhir menatap kakak kedua Gaara, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Gaara kembali meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Gadis itu menatap Gaara dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Kankuro mengangkat alis ketika melihat reaksi Gaara. Hinata hanya tersenyum sopan, dan Gaara? Berlebihan. Sementara ibu dan kakaknya memulai makan mereka, Kankuro memikirkan adik keduanya itu. Gaara adalah orang yang cukup tertutup, meski pada Karura sekali pun. Gaara juga cuek, karena itulah Kankuro lumayan terkejut dengan keposesifan yang ditunjukkan Gaara pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Di sisi lain, Kankuro juga terkesima dengan perlakuan Gaara pada gadis itu. Seperti sarapan-sarapan yang selalu dilaluinya bersama Gaara dan Hinata ketika di Mansion, Kankuro selalu tak tahan untuk tidak meneliti leher Hinata, dan hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tak melihat bekas _kissmark_ ataupun bibir Hinata yang bengkak berlebihan akibat dicium Gaara. Itulah yang membuat Kankuro yakin dengan keperawanan Hinata, dan Gaara yang sungguh-sungguh melindungi gadis itu. Sebagai kakak Gaara dan seorang laki-laki, Kankuro tahu bagaimana sulitnya Gaara mengendalikan diri saat bersama Hinata. Meskipun sering melihat lebam atau luka di tubuh dan wajah Hinata, Kankuro berpikir itu masih bisa ditoleransi, dibanding melihat Gaara melukai Hinata dengan cara lain.

Setidaknya, pikir Kankuro, Hinata benar-benar dicintai Gaara, bukan hanya dipakai sebagai pemuas nafsu pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**~Her Life~**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap kedua kouhai-nya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ayolah senpai, hanya sebentar kok." Tayuya, salah satu dari mereka menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Sebentar saja ..."

"Hanya senpai yang bisa kami mintai tolong," pinta Kin.

Hinata menghela napas. Bukannya ia tak mau, hanya saja Gaara pasti marah bila ia tak terlihat makan siang di atap sekolah oleh 'mata' lain Gaara. Hinata bergidik, tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara bila hal itu terjadi. "Gaara ... dia pasti tak mengizinkanku."

Kedua kohai-nya itu saling menatap, menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dihadapan Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang menjadi kekasih Sabaku Gaara, siswa di Konoha-gakuen yang sangat disegani dan juga terkenal posesif pada Hinata.

"Kami mengerti."

Kini giliran Hinata yang merasa tidak enak. Kouhai-nya itu hanya meminta tolong Hinata untuk mengajari mereka membuat kue, berhubung valentine sudah dekat. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah. "B-bagaimana kalau sepulang s-sekolah?"

Kin dan Tayuya saling berpandangan lagi, kemudian dengan raut wajah sumringah mereka membungkuk beberapa kali dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengatur napasnya yang terengah, berlari secepat mungkin menuju Sabaku Mansion yang masih beberapa puluh meter di depannya dari halte bus, sementara hatinya sudah mulai panik, ia sudah hampir melanggar 'jam malam' yang diberikan Gaara—jam tujuh malam. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan tanpa bisa Hinata cegah, bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya. Luka di pelipisnya terasa sakit diterpa angin musim dingin, tapi Hinata tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Keputusan Gaara untuk tinggal di Mansion selama musim dingin membuat Hinata harus berlari lebih lama.

Ini dikarenakan ternyata mengajarkan orang lebih susah daripada yang Hinata bayangkan. Tayuya dan Kin yang memang tak mempunyai bakat memasak, berjanji akan meminta Hinata mengajari mereka selama dua jam saja, namun beberapa kali gagal sebelum berhasil membuat Hinata tinggal di sana selama hampir empat jam.

Hinata masih terengah di depan Mansion ketika pagar besar rumah itu membuka. Tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakek Shin, satpam yang baik hati, Hinata kembali berlari, tak menghiraukan ucapan selamat dari pelayan yang membuka pintu utama Mansion. Setelah itu, barulah Hinata menenangkan langkahnya saat ia di dekat ruang keluarga, dimana di ruangan itu akan terdapat tangga yang menuju kamar Gaara. Hinata merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit tertutupi salju, mengusap pipinya dan membuka pintu, berharap ruangan itu sepi. Tapi sayangnya harapan itu sia-sia saat ia melihat Karura dan Temari yang duduk di sofa, menonton sebuah channel di televisi dengan tenang. Iris gadis itu bergulir, dan Hinata menelan ludah saat menyadari Gaara bersandar di dinding dekat tangga dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada, sementara iris jade-nya menatap tajam Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Gaara ..."

Karura mengalihkan matanya dari televisi saat mendengar bisikan itu, tersenyum ketika menyadari Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. "Kau sudah pulang, Hinata? Bagaimana jika duduk dulu di sini?" tawar wanita itu.

Pandangan Hinata teralihkan sebentar, ia hanya menggeleng sementara memaksakan kakinya untuk menyeberangi ruangan itu, menghampiri Gaara yang masih bersedekap.

"G-Gaara ... m-maaf, a-aku ..." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, nyaris menyentuh pipi Gaara, namun itu belum sempat terjadi karena Gaara memutar posisi mereka, mendorong Hinata ke dinding dengan keras, membuat Hinata memejamkan mata saat merasakan ngilu di punggungnya. Gadis itu pasti jatuh merosot jika saja tangan kiri Gaara tak menahan pinggangnya.

Gaara menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata, napas pemuda itu terasa memburu dan panas ketika ia bergumam dengan nada rendah, "Kau tahu aku mencemaskanmu, Hinata. Kau juga tahu aku sudah memberimu izin untuk tetap bersekolah di Sato. Jangan sampai aku mencabut izinku itu!" Dan dengan suara 'PLAK' keras, ditamparnya pipi kiri gadis itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"GAARA!" Temari-lah yang lebih cepat, ia berteriak marah pada Gaara. Sungguh, kakak perempuan Gaara itu tak tega melihat Gaara melakukan kekerasan pada kekasihnya itu. Meski lebih sering diam, ia tak menyangkal bahwa dirinya bisa begitu cepat menyayangi gadis sebaik hati Hinata.

Hinata hanya meringis, memejamkan mata menahan sakit yang ia terima. Ia tak memprotes ketika Gaara mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal, membawanya ke kamar pemuda itu.

Temari terlihat emosi, gadis itu berkilat marah saat Gaara tak menghiraukan ucapannya dan membawa Hinata menaiki tangga. Ia baru akan menyusul mereka ketika sang ibu menahan lengannya, tersenyum menenangkan. Temari terpaksa diam, meski dadanya masih naik turun menahan amarah.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Gaara posesif dan protektif terhadap Hinata, tapi hanya keluarganya yang tahu apa kekerasan yang dilakukan Gaara ketika ia sedang berada dalam mode posesif itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUKK!

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat dirinya dilemparkan ke kasur oleh Gaara. Meski itu adalah benda empuk, tetap saja sakit yang ia rasakan saat punggungnya bertubrukan dengan benda itu. Ia hanya melihat dengan pasrah ketika Gaara mendekatinya, menampar salah satu pipi yang belum tersentuh. Seakan belum puas, Gaara meninju ranjang _king size_ tepat di samping Hinata, sedikit mengenai lengan kiri dan seketika membuat kulit Hinata yang sensitif membiru.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakannya keluar sementara Gaara membuka lemari baju mereka, dan kembali duduk di samping Hinata yang masih berbaring. Digantinya baju Hinata yang basah akibat salju dengan baju yang baru dengan gerakan yang lembut dan hati-hati.

Hinata sendiri menatap Gaara yang masih begitu serius mengganti bajunya, mengusap seluruh permukaan kulit Hinata dan membuat gadis itu merinding. Isaknya melemah dan hilang perlahan bersamaan dengan Gaara yang sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dan kini menyisiri rambut indigonya. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendudukkan Hinata di pangkuannya, jari-jarinya mengelus pipi Hinata yang kini kembali membiru diantara semburat kemerahan gadis itu akibat perlakuannya.

Hinata bergidik saat jemari Gaara yang hangat mengusap pipinya, perlakuan manis yang selalu mampu membuatnya luluh dan melupakan fakta bahwa pemuda inilah yang menyebabkan lebam pada pipinya. Hinata memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram T-shirt yang dikenakan Gaara saat merasakan lidah lunak Gaara menyentuh kedua pipinya bergantian, menjilatnya sebentar sebelum mengecupnya. Adrenalinnya terpacu, Hinata bisa merasakan libidonya naik dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Gaara membawa kecupannya ke bibir Hinata, memiringkan kepala dan menekan bibir itu lembut, tak ada gerakan yang memaksa.

"Tidurlah," bisikan Gaara di telinganya terdengar bagai nyanyian merdu bagi Hinata, gadis itu menyamankan diri di pelukan pemuda yang kini merengkuhnya dengan protektif.

Hinata hampir terbuai pada aroma maskulin Gaara saat ia mengingat _kesalahan_nya tadi, gadis itu bergumam, "M-maaf ..." Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Gaara menegang mendengar kata-katanya—yang memang fatal, namun pemuda itu memeluknya semakin erat, menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata dan mulai menyenandungkan bait lagu kesukaan Hinata dengan suaranya yang pada dasarnya merdu.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Gaara," ucap Hinata sebelum benar-benar membiarkan lagu Gaara mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Adiknya sudah pergi lima menit lalu, dan sepertinya ia membiarkan Hinata tertidur sendirian di dalam. Ia menghela napas ketika melihat beberapa lembar baju Hinata di lantai, namun senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat menatap Hinata yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, adiknya itu benar-benar menjaga gadis ini dengan baik.

Temari memungut baju Hinata dan meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian, tertegun ketika melihat setangkai tulip kuning di meja samping tempat tidur dan secarik kertas di sana.

**Ingatlah untuk sarapan. Aku pergi duluan.**

—**Gaara—**

Temari tertegun. Adiknya benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Gadis itu baru akan membangunkan Hinata saat gadis itu menggeliat pelan dan membuka sepasang mata _amethyst_-nya.

"Te-Temari-_neesan_," bisik Hinata, menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

Temari tersenyum, menemukan satu alasan lagi mengapa Gaara begitu mencintai Hinata. "Gaara meninggalkan ini untukmu," Temari menyodorkan kertas dan bunga itu.

Hinata tersenyum tulus, Gaara begitu manis dan perhatian padanya, meski hatinya sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui ia tak bisa memeluk dan menghirup aroma khas Gaara yang ia sukai.

Temari berpura-pura mendesah, mencoba mengetes Hinata, "Gaara begitu perhatian padamu, kapan terakhir kali kalian bercinta?"

Hinata menengadah, menatap Temari dengan pandangan tak percaya, "B-bercinta?"

Temari mengangguk, "Gaara mencintaimu, dia pasti akan terangsang saat berada di dekatmu. Kalau pacarmu begitu perhatian denganmu, dia pasti sedang ingin bercinta."

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku dan Gaara tak pernah m-melakukannya."

Temari mengangkat alis, meski dalam hati ia tersenyum lembut. Gaara benar-benar mencintai gadis ini, terlepas dari semua sikap posesif dan protektifnya yang berlebihan. "Benarkah?" Temari mencoba melanjutkan godaannya, tapi urung begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang makin murung. Dengan cepat dialihkannya pembicaraan, "Itu ... pipimu ... apa Gaara?"

Hinata menyentuh pipinya, meringis pelan ketika merasakan nyeri di daerah itu. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "A-aku baik-baik saja."

Temari menatap Hinata prihatin, gadis itu tampak begitu tegar meski Gaara berulang kali menyakiti fisiknya. "Kau libur kan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tersenyum senang, mengangkat loyang berisi cetakan-cetakan kue cokelat yang ia buat dari oven dan meletakkannya di meja dapur yang luas itu.

"B-bagaimana?" Ia bertanya pada Hana, salah satu pelayan keluarga Sabaku yang sedari tadi menemaninya karena Karura dan Temari ada urusan. Dipisahkannya cetakan yang kebanyakan berbentuk hati itu dengan kue miliknya.

Hana mencicipi satu, dan pelayan itu ikut tersenyum. Kekasih tuannya itu memang harus diacungi jempol. "Enak, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata kembali tersenyum, membawa cetakan-cetakan itu ke wastafel, membiarkan Hana mencucinya sedangkan ia menata kue cokelatnya di sebuah piring dan mengambil krim yang tadi dibuatnya, mulai menghias kue-kue itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Suara itu membuat Hinata berbalik, ia menatap sang pemilik suara yang meletakkan tasnya sembarang di meja makan dan berjalan mendekatinya. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu membiarkan Gaara merengkuh dan mencium keningnya sebelum bersandar di samping Hinata yang kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Kau mau?" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kue yang berhias krim dengan gestur menyuapi, dan diterima oleh pemuda itu.

"Terlalu manis," Gaara berkomentar.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "M-moodmu sedang baik."

"Hn." Gaara menyahut, "Kau juga."

"Nah, selesai." Hinata tersenyum memandang hasil karyanya, memutuskan untuk membawanya ke meja makan. "K-kau tak makan siang?"

Gaara mengekor di belakang kekasihnya itu, "Jika kau mau menemani."

Hinata meletakkan kue-kue itu di meja, berbalik dan membiarkan Gaara mengecup ujung hidungnya sebelum pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda itu untuk mulai melumat bibir Hinata, sebelum akhirnya mulai mengeksplorasi mulut kekasihnya itu. _French kiss_.

Ini bukan yang pertama untuk Hinata. Berulang kali ia dan Gaara melakukan hal yang sama, namun entah kenapa rasanya selalu sama. Memejamkan mata, gadis itu menikmati segala sensasi dari sentuhan fisik ini, rasa bahagia yang membuncah, perutnya yang seakan diterbangi ratusan kupu-kupu, detak jantungnya yang meningkat secara konstan, atau pun darah yang dirasanya mengaliri pipinya lebih cepat. Hinata memeluk leher Gaara dengan kedua tangannya, perlahan jemarinya menelusup diantara helaian rambut merah Gaara sementara pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya.

Mereka baru benar-benar berhenti ketika Gaara menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu mengambil napas sembari menopangkan dagunya di bahu pemuda itu.

Saat itulah Hinata menyadari lidah Gaara yang mulai bermain-main di lehernya, menjilat dengan gerakan sensual. Hinata bisa merasakan napas Gaara memanas dan naik secara konstan. Gadis itu tersentak.

_Kalau pacarmu begitu perhatian denganmu, dia pasti sedang ingin bercinta_.

"Gaara ...," Hinata mendorong Gaara hati-hati, berusaha untuk membuat pemuda itu menjauh tanpa tersinggung. "K-kau tak j-jadi makan siang?"

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak hanya untuk bergumam rendah, "Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu betapa Gaara dengan mudahnya terangsang akan semua sentuhan mereka—karena Hinata sendiri merasakan hal itu. Oke, dulu ia sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa Gaara begitu menjaganya, meski pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah menyerang Hinata—mengingat semua sentuhan intens mereka—tapi gadis itu merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Gaara, dan tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan menghadapi hal ini sebelum menikah bersama Gaara. Beberapa temannya sesama perempuan memang merupakan penganut _free seks_, tapi Hinata tidak.

Dan kini, Hinata benar-benar takut. Ia takut, konsekuensi dari semua yang kini akan mereka lakukan. Ia ... belum siap. "Gaara," Hinata kembali menggumam, menggigit bibir menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketika Gaara mengangkatnya hingga duduk di meja makan dan mulai membuka apron yang dikenakan Hinata. Menelusuri tubuh luar Hinata hingga Gaara membuka kancing kemeja Hinata, membuat gadis itu bergidik.

"J-jangan ...," Hinata bersuara, bergetar dan lemah saat jemarinya menahan tangan Gaara. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Penolakan. Dan Gaara sungguh membenci hal itu. Hinata memejamkan mata, siap menerima apapun reaksi Gaara akibat penolakannya itu.

Brukk!

Gadis itu merintih pelan saat punggungnya dipaksa berbaring di meja makan, membiarkan air matanya jatuh satu persatu. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat saat Gaara menyatukan bibir mereka kasar, menekan sedalam mungkin, menggigit bibir Hinata saat tak mendapat respon dari gadis itu. Dipaksanya Hinata menerima lidah Gaara memasuki mulutnya, sementara tangannya merobek kemeja Hinata dengan sekali sentak, menyebabkan kancing-kancing itu berloncatan.

Hinata benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangisnya, gadis itu pasrah menerima perlakuan kasar yang mungkin akan dilakukan Gaara ketika pemuda itu melepas ciuman mereka, namun pemuda berambut merah itu berbalik, mengacak rambutnya, dan mengumpat pelan sebelum menjatuhkan satu rak penuh berisi piring, menimbulkan bunyi 'Praangg' dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Ya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terisak dan berusaha membenahi kemejanya yang berantakan.

**.**

**.**

**~Her Life~**

**.**

**.**

Gaara menghindarinya.

Hinata sadar betul akan hal itu.

Sudah seminggu pemuda itu tak pernah lagi menunggu Hinata pulang, berbuat kasar pada gadis itu, atau memeluknya erat ketika Hinata tidur.

Jujur, Hinata merindukan Gaara. Bagaimanapun kasarnya perlakuan Gaara terhadap Hinata, gadis itu sangat merindukan kekasih yang ia cintai itu. Ia kini paham betul akan kalimat 'Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu' yang sering diucapkan para pujangga. Klise memang, namun itulah kenyataannya. Gaara sudah membuatnya teradiktif semenjak pemuda itu masuk ke dalam hidup Hinata.

"Kau tampak pucat, Hinata. Kau tak pernah terlihat tidur dan bernafsu makan." Temari menegur Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersenyum lemah.

"Gaara t-tidak pulang," bisikan lemah itu yang dijadikan jawaban oleh Hinata. Ia menekuk lututnya, menyandarkan kepala di kepala ranjang.

Temari menghela napas, duduk di tepi ranjang kamar adiknya yang sudah seminggu ini hanya dihuni oleh Hinata itu. "Kau—"

"—Seandainya ... seandainya a-aku menuruti k-kemauan Gaara ..." Hinata memotong perkataan Temari, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata, jangan menyalahkan dirimu! Gaara yang memang keterlaluan. Kau tidak bersalah!" Anak sulung keluarga Sabaku itu mengusap lembut tangan Hinata. Menurut Temari, gadis itu tak salah. Ya, tak ada yang salah dari tindakan Hinata berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. Gaara-lah yang sudah keterlaluan. Hinata dan Gaara hanyalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak lebih.

"A-aku merindukannya," lirih Hinata, membuat Temari semakin menghela napas panjang. Gadis ini ...

"Kau mau ke tempat dimana Gaara berada?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentuman musik mengisi kelab malam itu. DJ dan bartender mulai beraksi, begitu pula dengan pengunjung yang mulai melangkahkan diri ke _dance hall_. Riuh, berisik, dan dipenuhi bau alkohol serta rokok.

Sementara itu, di sudut ruangan, pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di sebuah sofa. Sendiri. Sesekali pemuda itu tampak meneguk minuman beralkohol yang ia pesan.

Gaara mengumpat pelan. Bahkan ketika alkohol mulai menguasai dirinya, ia tak pernah bisa menghilangkan bayangan gadis itu di kepalanya.

"Gaara! Kau masih di sini, hm? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Gaara mengerjap setengah tak percaya ketika seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender datang dan langsung duduk di pangkuannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara.

_Hinata?_

Gadis itu menelusuri lekuk wajah Gaara dengan punggung tangannya, sebelum mengusap bibir Gaara yang kemerahan, mencium bibir itu.

Gaara tersentak. Didorongnya gadis itu menjauh, dan saat itulah akal sehatnya kembali berfungsi. Bibir itu ... tidak sama seperti rasa bibir Hinata yang sering dikecapnya. Gaara sedikit bingung saat melihat gadis di hadapannya yang mendadak berubah menjadi sesosok gadis berambut pirang dan bermata ungu pucat.

_Shion?_

Sial. Gaara rasa, dia sudah mulai gila.

Shion tertawa kecil, duduk di meja depan Gaara. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, "Kau tak merindukanku? Tak ingin menciumku seperti yang sering kau lakukan dulu?"

Gaara tak menjawab, meraih jaketnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Shion. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat duduk di kelas dua SMP. Wanita yang sudah menolaknya karena usia mereka yang terpaut jauh. Gaara masih ingat bagaimana dulu Shion mempermainkannya, memperlakukan Gaara layaknya seorang boneka. Setelah satu tahun mencintai Shion, Gaara nyaris saja terjebak dalam dunia yang digeluti wanita itu jika saja ayahnya tak melakukan tindakan ekstrim, memaksa Gaara melanjutkan sekolah di Konoha, juga membayar Shion agar pergi dari kehidupan Gaara.

Pemuda bertatto 'Ai' itu mengacak rambutnya, menggeram ketika menubruk orang-orang yang ada di kelab.

Mata pemuda itu menyipit ketika kembali melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedang disudutkan oleh seorang pemuda lain di dekat pintu masuk. _Damn_, ia berhalusinasi lagi. Gaara mendekati mereka dengan langkah penuh kemarahan, menarik jaket yang dikenakan pemuda itu dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan tanpa ampun menendang pemuda itu berkali-kali, tak peduli jeritan pengunjung perempuan karena melihat perkelahian.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis yang masih bersandar di dinding itu.

Brakk!

Ditinjunya dinding di samping gadis itu, dan Gaara bisa melihat wajah sang gadis memucat, mata pearl-nya membesar dengan tatapan takut.

"Brengsekk! Kenapa kau tak pernah membiarkanku tenang, hah?" Pemuda itu berteriak, mampu membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya menciut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengerjap takut, menatap pemuda dengan iris _jade_ yang berkilat marah di hadapannya. Perlahan Hinata menyentuh pipi Gaara dengan tangannya. Pemuda yang mengganggunya tadi membuatnya takut, tapi melihat Gaara yang seperti ini rasanya lebih menakutkan lagi. Apakah Gaara mabuk? Apakah Gaara tak mengenalinya? "G-Gaara?"

Hinata sungguh semakin tak mengerti ketika mendadak kekasihnya itu memeluknya erat, memeluknya dengan sikap posesif yang sering ia lakukan, namun gadis itu mengembuskan napas lega, membalas pelukan Gaara. Hinata bisa merasakan amarah Gaara menguap, seperti yang selalu terjadi saat Gaara selesai menamparnya.

Gaara melonggarkan pelukan mereka, kemudian bibirnya menekan bibir Hinata—gadis itu bisa merasakan ketidaksabaran Gaara saat pemuda itu melumat bibirnya. Gaara menciumnya seperti ia kehabisan napas dan berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya—begitu tidak sabar, cepat, dan memabukkan. Hinata hanya bisa menerima saat lidah Gaara mulai menjelajahi mulutnya, sebelum pemuda itu menutupnya dengan kembali melumat bibir Hinata berulang kali.

Terengah, Hinata memeluk leher Gaara dan menopangkan dagu di bahu pemuda itu, membiarkan Gaara balas memeluk dan mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya pergi dari kelab itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di sisi kelab yang lain, seorang gadis bertopi duduk di meja bar, meraih sloki berisi _wine_ dan menatap seluruh kejadian yang cukup menghebohkan itu, menyeringai kecil. "Menarik," bisiknya, meneguk _wine_ itu dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Oke, saya tahu ini aneh. Nggak jelas malah. Maafkan saya ... T.T pertama, sikap Gaara yang cium-tampar-cium Hinata, saya sendiri masih, ergh, apaan ya? Kedua, alur yang kesannya suka-suka-gue ini, aneh. Ketiga, feel yang saya yakin datar. Tapi, jujur fic ini udah lama ada di pikiran saya. Nah, pas saya mau bersihin pikiran *halah* ketemu fic ini di laci paling bawah, dan saya realisasikan... hahaha

Oke, anggap aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya nggak update H E—Different. Doakan saya yang mau UTS minggu ini, ya! Lanjutan fic ini akan saya update minggu depan, karena ini emang cuma twoshoot.

Review, please?

p.s: Fic ini belum sempat saya edit, apakah masih ada banyak typo? O.o


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku tahu, aku egois_

_Aku merenggut semua kebebasannya, aku mematahkan seluruh sayapnya_

_Aku yang menawannya dalam penjara tak kasatmata_

_Namun ia harus tahu, aku lakukan ini untuknya_

_Agar ia tak lebih tersakiti saat sisi gelapku muncul_

_Agar ia tak menyadari seluruh jiwa ragaku yang kuserahkan untuknya_

_Karena ia—hidupku. _

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**Her Life**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**Extra warning: Semi M for kissing scene and violence, not for child under 15.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu miliknya.

Hal itulah yang terpatri di pikiran Gaara saat ia untuk kesekian kalinya melihat Hinata berjalan ke arah yang ia tahu adalah pemakaman umum, membawa beberapa tangkai bunga lily putih. Dengan pakaian sederhana dan rambut yang tergerai bebas, Hinata nampak begitu memesona di mata Gaara. Gadis itu terlihat begitu polos, teduh, dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Imaji Gaara membayangkan bagaimana jika tubuh mungil gadis itu di pelukannya, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Hal itulah yang membuat pemuda itu mendatangi panti asuhan tempat Hinata tinggal, mendekati gadis itu secara perlahan, membuatnya luluh dalam pesona Gaara sebelum pemuda itu akhirnya mengajaknya tinggal satu atap. Hinata menolak, tentu saja, tapi siapa yang bisa membantah perintah seorang Sabaku Gaara?

Ya, Hinata telah jatuh ke pelukannya. Yang gadis itu tidak tahu adalah, bagaimana ia juga telah membuat Sabaku Gaara takluk dengan semua pesonanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dua surat cinta, tiga mawar, dan lima cokelat."

"Hn, buang."

"... Baik."

Gaara menutup sambungan telepon, menahan gejolak emosi yang seakan meluap di dadanya. Pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu sungguh heran, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang secara terang-terangan menantangnya dengan menjadi penggemar rahasia Hinata—walau gadis itu sama sekali tak tahu. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tahu, karena anak buah Gaara-lah yang lebih dulu membuka lokernya dan membuang semua barang yang entah kenapa bisa ada di loker itu.

"Shit!"

Gaara meninju dinding atap tempat ia menghabiskan waktu dengan segenap kekuatannya, menyebabkan dinding tersebut retak.

"Gaara?"

Gaara tak menoleh, pemuda itu hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya saat mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu atap yang entah sejak kapan menjeblak terbuka. Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat sepasang iris _hazel_ yang cukup besar untuk mata seorang gadis Jepang sedang menatapnya ragu.

"Kau ... Gaara kan?" tanya gadis itu ragu saat tak mendapat respon dari pemuda itu.

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, dan gadis itu langsung memekik kegirangan. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan menubruk Gaara begitu saja.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap Gaara dengan sebuah senyuman, "Kau tak ingat padaku? Aku Matsuri!"

Ingatan Gaara teralihkan pada masa kecilnya. Taman kanak-kanaknya dan seorang gadis yang sering berayun riang sendirian. Gadis yang sering mendekatinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol, meski Gaara lebih sering diam dan tak menanggapi. Gadis yang membelanya saat ia diganggu anak-anak kecil yang lain, anak-anak yang tak suka keberadaan Gaara karena pandangan mata semua anak perempuan tertuju untuk Gaara.

"Senang bisa menemuimu lagi." Matsuri melanjutkan tanpa menunggu respon dari Gaara. "Aku baru saja kembali dari Australia bersama keluargaku, dan aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sini! Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu." Matsuri menatap Gaara, pemuda itu masih berekspresi datar dan masih menatapnya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. "Gaaraaa ...," rajuk gadis itu, "kau tak senang ya aku ada di sini?"

Tak disangka, sudut bibir Gaara naik—pemuda itu mengacak singkat rambut Matsuri. "_Baka_."

Membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu—Matsuri—mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pelukan yang tak dibalas Gaara, tapi juga tak ditolak oleh pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"D-dia siapa?"

Hinata mengaduk secangkir teh yang ia sediakan untuk tamu Gaara—ah, tidak, tamu mereka, lebih tepatnya, karena tamu itu berada di apartemen mereka—sementara pemuda itu hanya mengawasi Hinata dan bersandar di pintu lemari es.

"Temanku."

Hinata tak membalas, meski benak gadis itu masih bertanya-tanya. Teman? Sejak kapan Gaara punya teman seorang gadis? Dan ... kenapa dibawa ke apartemen mereka? Apakah ...

Semua pertanyaan yang berkelebat mendadak hilang saat Hinata merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya, membuatnya tersentak. "G-Gaara ..."

Gaara tak menjawab, menopangkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Hinata. "Hn."

"A-aku harus m-mengantarkan i-ini dulu. Lagipula, d-dia temanmu, G-Gaara." Gadis itu berujar. Satu detik kemudian Gaara melepas pelukannya, meninggalkan dapur minimalis apartemen mereka. Hati Hinata mencelos. Memang ia mengatakan hal itu, tapi Gaara yang dikenalnya takkan mau melepas pelukan mereka hanya untuk hal seperti ini. Pertama kalinya Gaara meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, karena gadis lain.

Karena ucapan Hinata-kah?

Atau karena gadis itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsuri tertawa kecil, mengacak singkat rambut pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Bukan, Gaara tak melontarkan candaan apapun padanya, namun tanggapan Gaara yang hanya berupa kalimat singkat atas pertanyaannya membuat gadis itu merasa geli. Gaara tidak berubah.

Ah, tidak. Ada yang berubah. Matsuri tidak bisa berpura-pura buta atau pun tuli akan sikap Gaara pada gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di depan Gaara. Gadis yang kini masih membolak-balik sebuah novel untuk mengatasi kecanggungannya sendiri.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengerutkan keningnya tak kentara. Apa yang membuat Gaara terlihat sangat protektif dan menjaga gadis itu seolah ia adalah benda yang bisa pecah meski hanya disentuh?

"A-aku akan memasak untuk m-makan malam." Gadis yang dikenalkan Gaara sebagai Hinata itu membuka mulutnya, membuat Matsuri sedikit iri saat suara Hinata yang cukup lembut memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Ah, tidak usah, aku akan pulang sekarang. _Okaasan_ pasti sangat khawatir padaku." Matsuri dengan cepat menolak. Ia belum memberitahu orangtuanya tentang kunjungannya ke apartemen Gaara, dan ia yakin orangtuanya pasti khawatir.

Hinata menatap gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk di samping Gaara itu. "Ah, b-baiklah." Ia menatap sang kekasih yang sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya, "G-Gaara? K-kau mau kan mengantar Matsuri?"

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah semakin larut saat mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang tertutup pagar besi yang menjulang. Dari kaca buram mobil, terlihat dua orang remaja yang masih sama-sama diam, tak ada yang berniat beranjak atau keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Matsuri menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang masih berbicara di telepon, Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan membeli makan malam membuat gadis itu yakin ia sedang menelepon Hinata. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Matsuri lagi-lagi iri pada gadis berambut indigo itu, melainkan pada nada suara Gaara yang—entah pemuda itu sadari atau tidak—berubah lunak saat berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Jadi ... dia pacarmu?" Matsuri bertanya, memperhatikan Gaara yang meletakkan ponselnya di saku celana jeansnya.

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat Gaara berhasil memukulnya telak, menghantam ulu hati Matsuri kuat-kuat. Ada rasa perih dan nyeri yang ia rasakan, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya semakin iri pada Hinata. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya gugup, "Kau mencintainya?"

" ... Ya."

Tanpa sadar, Matsuri mengepalkan tangannya. Ada desakan dalam dirinya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja—

—"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara."

Matsuri bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dan dingin Gaara yang ditujukan padanya—dan ya, gadis itu sudah memperhitungkan konsekuensi dari kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan mundur. "Ke-kenapa? Kupikir, kau masih menyukaiku ... bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang bilang kau menyayangiku?" Ada nada menuntut dalam kalimat itu, dan Matsuri benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku masih menyayangimu, tapi tak lebih. Harusnya—"

"—kenapa kau mencintai gadis itu? Bukankah ia tak cantik? Tak menarik? La-lalu ..."

"Turunlah, Matsuri."

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar. Tak menyangka Gaara akan menolaknya habis-habisan hanya karena gadis yang menurutnya tak pantas untuk Gaara. Dengan sekali gerakan Matsuri mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Gaara, menatap pemuda itu lekat. "A-aku ..."

Deg.

Penolakan lagi yang didapatnya saat ia mendekatkan wajah, namun Gaara memalingkan mukanya.

"Ukh ..." Matsuri bangkit dari pangkuan Gaara, dengan sekali sentak ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar setelah kembali membanting pintu itu. Gadis beriris _hazel_ itu kemudian membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, menutup dengan keras, dan menyandarkan diri di pintu itu. Ia memejamkan matanya saat mendengar deru mobil Gaara yang menjauh, seiring dengan isakannya mulai terdengar dan tubuhnya yang berguncang.

**.**

**.**

**~Her Life~**

**.**

**.**

Cklek ...

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepala dari tugas sekolah yang dibuatnya. Sosok kekasihnya memasuki ruang tamu, menduduki tempat di samping Hinata, meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya di meja.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak."

Hinata menghela napas, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugas eksakta yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini juga. Ia beringsut mendekat, menyentuh sebelah pipi Gaara dengan tangannya, mengernyit saat telapak tangan itu merasakan suhu dingin dari kulit Gaara. "K-kau kedinginan," bisik gadis itu, dengan cepat menyingkirkan segala asumsi buruk yang berkelebat di benaknya. "K-kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Hinata, pertanyaan yang terlontar tanpa sempat ia pikirkan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu, ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "I-ini sudah hampir tengah malam. A-apa kau bersamanya?"

Gaara terdiam, membuat Hinata menggigit bibir saat pemuda itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bersuara. "K-kenapa Gaara? Apa k-kau menyukainya?"

Lepas. Hancur sudah pengendalian diri yang sedari tadi Hinata bangun. Semenjak pertama ia bertemu Matsuri tadi, Hinata benar-benar merasa cemburu pada gadis berambut cokelat itu. Gadis ceria yang sedari tadi mendominasi apartemen mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana gadis itu berhasil membuat Gaara yang pendiam mau berbicara, hal yang jarak ia bisa lakukan.

Gadis itu terisak pelan. Ia cemburu, ia takut kehilangan Gaara.

Gaara menatap tubuh Hinata yang masih terguncang pelan, menghela napas. Perlahan pemuda itu meraih bahu gadisnya, menarik Hinata ke pangkuannya. Ia memang pulang terlambat, dan itu bukan karena Matsuri. Dalam perjalanan ia bertemu ketua salah satu geng balap dan seperti biasa, ia ikut balapan liar. Hal itulah yang membuatnya datang setelah hampir tengah malam.

Kecupan Gaara di dahinya cukup membuat Hinata tenang, meski Gaara tak berkomentar apapun. Ia sedikit bergidik saat merasakan napas Gaara di pipinya, sebelum pemuda itu berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Bahkan setelah hampir dua tahun kita tinggal bersama, kau belum bisa memercayaiku seutuhnya?"

Hinata tak menjawab, karena juga Gaara tak membutuhkan jawaban—pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata di dadanya, gestur yang Hinata tahu merupakan permintaan Gaara agar gadis itu segera tidur.

Dan untuk malam ini pun, Hinata kembali tidur di pelukan pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**~Her Life~**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan pulang terlambat."

"Ya."

"Berhati-hatilah."

"Ya."

"Kau akan diawasi."

Hinata mendesah pelan, mendengar ritual Gaara yang selalu pemuda itu ucapkan ketika mengantar Hinata ke sekolah sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu akan pergi ke sekolahnya sendiri. "G-Gaara, t-tenang saja, aku tak s-separah itu, ok?"

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ya, Hinata memang separah itu. Laporan-laporan dari anak buahnya di sekolah Hinata sungguh membuat pemuda itu khawatir.

Memecahkan tabung reaksi ketika membersihkan laboratorium kimia, tanpa sengaja mendorong jatuh pot bunga yang diletakkan di jendela ketika sedang mengadakan piket di kelas, dan nyaris mengenai siswa yang sedang berjalan di bawah, karena kelas Hinata memang berada di lantai dua, dan seringnya laporan lain seperti tersandung kaki sendiri saat membawa makan siang di kantin, nyaris terkena bola basket saat melintasi lapangan (tentu saja Gaara tak membiarkan si pelempar bola hidup dengan tenang setelahnya), dan beragam hal lain yang terus membuat pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu meminta Hinata untuk pindah ke sekolahnya yang tentu saja ditolak gadis itu.

Gaara mencondongkan tubuh, memeluk Hinata dan mencium pipi gadisnya sebelum membiarkan Hinata turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sayangnya, kekhawatiran Gaara hari ini bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Hinata merasa dirinya seperti tertimpa sial bertubi-tubi.

Dimulai dari tanggung jawab piket yang dilimpahkan teman-temannya pada Hinata dengan beragam alasan, gadis itu tertahan di sekolah, berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian dan tidak pulang terlambat seperti perintah Gaara.

Sayangnya, itu hanya berada di pikiran Hinata, karena pada kenyataannya sifat ceroboh yang dimiliki gadis itu membuat segalanya menjadi rumit.

Hinata sedang berusaha menurunkan kursi yang tadi ia naikkan ke atas meja ketika sebuah teriakan disertai satu kepala yang menyembul dari pintu kelas membuatnya terlonjak.

"Apakah Shino masih ada?"

Hinata menatap pemuda itu, mengingat-ingat teman sekelasnya yang bernama Shino. "D-dia sudah p-pulang."

"Oh." Yang tak disangka gadis itu adalah sang pemuda yang ia tak ketahui namanya berjalan memasuki kelas, dengan satu lompatan duduk di meja guru.

"Apa?" Ia bertanya dengan tampang sok polos ketika menyadari Hinata masih memerhatikannya. "Lanjutkan saja piketmu, jangan pedulikan aku," Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya.

Hinata menghela napas, menurunkan satu kursi lagi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menyapu lantainya? Lihat, bagian yang ini masih kotor."

Menghentikan kegiatannya, Hinata memandang pemuda itu. "Y-yang mana?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk salah satu sudut kelas. "Yang itu, masih ada debunya, lho."

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengalihkan pandangan ke direksi yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda-tak-dikenal itu. Tak ada apapun. "I-itu sudah bersih," protes Hinata, kembali menatap sang pemuda-tak-dikenal.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, "Menurutku itu masih kotor. Kau pasti belum mengepelnya, bukan?"

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Ia memang tak mengepel lantainya karena akan membuatnya pulang terlambat, toh ini bukan hanya pekerjaannya. "K-kau cerewet s-sekali," bisik gadis itu.

"Yosh, aku akan membantumu!" Pemuda-tak-dikenal itu mendadak melompat turun dari meja yang didudukinya, meraih sebuah sapu terdekat dan berpose ala pahlawan.

Sungguh, Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"T-terima kasih banyak!" Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali, tersenyum ramah terhadap pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Lagipula, teman-temanmu itu kejam sekali membiarkan seorang gadis bekerja sendirian di sekolah. Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja tugas piketnya? Toh, kalau dihukum, kalian akan dihukum bersama, 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku tidak b-bisa. Teman-teman m-mengandalkanku, aku tak mungkin mengecewakan m-mereka."

Pemuda-tak-dikenal itu mendengus kecil. "Itu sih bukan diandalkan, tetapi dimanfaatkan! Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu." Ia menengadah, menatap langit yang sudah berwarna merah keemasan. "Sudah senja, sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini."

"Ah, sekali l-lagi terima kasih banyak." Hinata membungkuk sekali, kemudian menaiki bis yang akan membawanya ke halte di dekat apartemennya dan Gaara. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda itu, tersenyum kecil.

Hinata tahu, tanpa pemuda itu ia pasti takkan bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa pulang terlambat.

Tapi sepertinya keinginan untuk pulang tidak terlambat harus Hinata telan karena di pemberhentian bus ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

Gadis itu terpaku sejenak, sebelum melisankan apa yang ada di pikirannya, "S-Sasuke-_nii_? K-kenapa?"

Semua terasa cepat ketika sosok itu melangkah mendekati Hinata, memanfaatkan kekagetan gadis itu untuk menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, Hinata…."

**.**

**.**

**~Her Life~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merasa bersalah pada gadis itu," Sesosok pemuda menatap seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan pemuda berambut raven di halte dari sebuah mobil yang cukup jauh keberadaannya. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan. "Ia orang yang baik. Kau benar-benar tega, Matsuri."

Gadis berambut cokelat yang memegang kemudi mobil mendengus pelan. "Sudah sepantasnya ia bersama teman bermainnya sejak kecil, bukan? Apalagi melihat kenyataan bahwa orang itu sudah mencari Hinata sejak kecelakaan orang tuanya terjadi."

"Gadis itu hanyalah korban keegoisanmu, Matsu. Dia tampak bahagia bersama Gaara."

"_Just shut up your mouth_! Tak akan ada orang yang bisa memiliki Gaara jika aku tak memilikinya."

Pemuda itu berdecih pelan. "Alasan yang klise. Kau hanya tak tahu satu hal, bukan hanya gadis itu yang akan hancur, tetapi juga Gaara kesayanganmu itu."

**.**

**.**

**~Her Life~**

**.**

**.**

"G-Gaara?"

Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya, memanggil pemuda yang beberapa tahun ini menemaninya. Gadis itu menyalakan lampu apartemen, dan ia terkesiap saat melihat betapa hancurnya ruang tengah apartemen mereka itu. Pigura foto yang berhamburan, meja kaca yang terbalik dengan kaca berserakan, gorden yang robek-robek—begitu juga dengan keadaan sofanya, televisi yang layarnya sudah pecah, bahkan akuarium pecah dengan air yang berhambur di lantai dengan ikan mas koki kesayangan Hinata tengah menggelepar kehabisan udara.

Panik, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit ketika sebuah pecahan beling berhasil menembus sandal rumah yang ia kenakan dan menusuk telapak kakinya. Namun Hinata tak punya waktu untuk peduli. Yang harus ia khawatirkan hanya satu, dimana Gaara?

Gadis itu berhasil menemukan Gaara di balkon—setelah memeriksa seluruh apartemen yang dalam keadaan begitu hancur. Ia menemukan pemuda itu duduk di pinggir balkon, dan—Hinata terkesiap lagi—saat ia melihat Gaara tengah mengisap sebatang rokok dengan berbotol-botol minuman keras di sebelahnya.

"G-G-Gaa-ra?"

Gadis itu tak bisa menahan suaranya yang pecah saat mendekati pemuda itu. Hinata berlutut di depan Gaara, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya hendak menyentuh pemuda itu, "G-Ga—" ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika Gaara menepis uluran tangan Hinata dengan kasar.

"Pergi, Hinata."

DEG.

Hinata merasa jantungnya seakan diremas hebat. "Ga—"

"Pergi!"

PYARR!

Sebuah botol wine melayang melewati Hinata sebelum pecah setelah menabrak dinding di belakang gadis itu.

Gadis itu semakin tak kuat menahan desakan di kedua matanya, perlahan air mata merebak turun saat ia menatap kedua jade Gaara yang biasanya lembut kini tampak tajam dan datar. "K-kenapa?"

BRAKK!

Hinata memejamkan matanya, pasrah ketika Gaara mendorong kedua pundaknya dan mendesaknya ke pagar balkon. Ditahannya rasa perih yang mendera punggungnya saat ini. Sekalipun ia dibunuh, ia rela asalkan bisa kembali melihat Gaara yang dulu.

Hinata berusaha menahan isakan dan jeritannya ketika Gaara 'menyakiti'-nya lagi. Menciuminya dengan kasar, menyayat-nyayat kulitnya, merobeki bajunya, menorehkan luka di sepanjang tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menggigil.

Ia remuk.

Ia hancur.

Dalam kesadaran yang semakin memudar, Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya, berusaha menarik Gaara mendekat demi mengecup bibir pemuda itu singkat.

Sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**~Her Life~**

**.**

**.**

Sabaku no Temari mendesah pelan, menghela napas saat menatap sendu sesosok tubuh yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Perlahan jemarinya menggenggam tangan gadis itu, membuat sang gadis tersentak karena sebelumnya tak merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum saat pearl-nya menangkap kehadiran sosok seseorang yang sudah ia anggap kakak perempuannya itu. "T-Temari-nee… mana Gaara?"

Tertegun, hal itu yang dirasakan Temari saat pertanyaan pertama Hinata justru berkaitan dengan kekasihnya—kekasih yang sudah membuat gadis itu berada di sini. "Dia ada di rumah, dan sudah lebih tenang sekarang."

Raut lega seketika ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu. Hinata mengembuskan napas lega, "Syukurlah. A-apa dia sudah makan?"

"Ya." Temari terpaksa berbohong. Adiknya tak mau makan meski dipaksa oleh satu persatu anggota keluarga besar Sabaku. Temari juga bisa mendengar bantingan barang-barang ketika ia melewati depan kamar adiknya itu. Intinya, Gaara jauh dari keadaan 'baik-baik saja'.

"B-bolehkah a-aku menelepon Gaara?"

Saat melihat tatapan memohon Hinata, entah kenapa gadis yang memang memiliki temperamental tinggi itu mendadak marah. Marah pada sang adik yang tega melukai gadis begitu baik dan penyayang seperti Hinata. Marah karena setelah tubuhnya dirusak oleh Gaara, gadis berambut indigo itu tak membenci sang kekasih seperti drama picisan yang selalu ia tonton. Marah saat melihat sorot teduh dari sepasang mutiara itu, seakan tak peduli banyaknya lebam dan bahkan luka sayatan yang ia dapat di sekujur tubuhnya, sekaligus kecewa karena sang adik telah merusak kepercayaan penuh yang diberikan seluruh keluarga Sabaku saat Gaara memutuskan menjalin hubungan serius dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. "Hinata, tinggalkan Gaara."

Hinata merasakan hatinya remuk saat mendengar sebuah kalimat bernada datar yang dilontarkan oleh kakak Gaara itu. "A-aku…"

"Tinggalkan dia, Hinata. A-aku sungguh tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Kau terluka! Semakin kau bertahan di sisinya, kau akan semakin hancur. Ini sudah melewati batas, dan ini salah. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. A-aku tak kuat melihatmu seperti ini… kumohon tinggalkan dia, Hinata…," Temari tak kuasa menahan likuid bening yang mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

Hinata menutup kedua matanya sejenak, menarik napas. Ia tahu ini salah, dan ia juga takkan bertahan lama jika terus seperti ini. Namun gadis itu juga tahu… "Biarkan aku bertemu Gaara… s-sekali saja…."

… cintanya ini takkan pudar begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tak terlalu terkejut ketika ia mendapati kondisi kamar Gaara yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi apartemen mereka. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desakan berbagai perasaan saat melihat sosok tubuh yang berbaring di ranjang yang berantakan, betapa ia ingin kembali berada di pelukan pemuda itu, di ranjang tempat mereka biasa berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan.

Melangkah hati-hati, Hinata meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja setelah membenahi meja tersebut.

Gadis itu memunguti buku-buku Gaara yang berserakan, menatanya kembali di rak, kemudian membereskan berbagai barang-barang yang telah dirusak pemuda tersebut, dilanjutkan dengan menyapu kamar yang cukup luas itu hingga terlihat bersih.

Hinata begitu ingin melihat Gaara terbangun dan menatapnya saat membersihkan kamar pemuda itu seperti biasa, namun itu tak terjadi. Hingga kamar itu bersih, Gaara masih tertidur.

Mau tak mau gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur, menyelimuti Gaara dengan benar dan menatap wajah pemuda itu saat tertidur dengan senyuman getir.

"A-aku membawakanmu m-makanan…," bisikan lirih Hinata terdengar, gadis itu menata helaian rambut bata Gaara, berlama-lama menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, sedikit bergetar saat merasakan suhu tubuh Gaara yang cukup panas. Gadis itu panik dalam sekejap. "G-Gaara, kau d-demam!"

Mungkin karena pekikan panik Hinata yang cukup keras, perlahan iris jade itu terlihat, membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak saat mata Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, tajam dan dingin. "Pergi," desisan itu terdengar berbahaya, ditambah dengan tepisan Gaara pada tangan Hinata serta pemuda itu yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"G-Gaara, a-aku…."

"Kubilang pergi, HINATA!" bentakan itu terdengar, disertai dengan dorongan Gaara yang menyebabkan punggung Hinata terbentur kerasnya lantai.

Hinata sekuat tenaganya berusaha menahan tangis di ujung lidah, tahu itu akan membahayakan keberadaannya di sini.

"B-baik…," jawaban gadis itu bergetar, mengabaikan perih punggungnya yang sudah dihiasi lebam saat terbentur tadi. "J-jika memang k-k-kau mengi-nginkan p-p-per-pisahan i-ini… a-aku a-akan pergi…," lirihnya getir, "t-tapi kumohon G-Gaara… h-hiduplah d-dengan baik… k-kau harus m-makan, d-dan—d-dan…," isakannya sudah tak tertahan lagi, "j-jangan s-s-sakit… a-a-aku—a-aku…" Hinata berusaha bangun, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat saat matanya memandang Gaara yang bahkan tak ingin menatapnya. Ada sesuatu yang menyayat-nyayatnya dengan kuat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa menggigil dan dingin. Beku, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang. Ia seakan … mati rasa.

Karena Hinata tahu, perpisahan ini adalah sebuah akhir.

"… A-a-aku mencintaimu."

Blamm.

—dan pintu tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**Two years later**

**.**

**.**

Kepanikan terjadi di ruang rawat V.I.P itu.

"Dokter! Pasien mengalami muntah darah hebat!"

"Suster, ambilkan peralatan sekarang!"

Suara-suara itu terdengar, diabaikan oleh sang pasien yang kini terbayang masa lalunya, meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit dan ngilu sekarang, namun ia tak peduli.

"_Aku akan mengambil Hinata."_

"_Hinata milikku."_

"_Che, sejak kapan kau mengklaimnya, Sabaku? Selamanya ia hanya milikku. Kami telah dijodohkan sejak lahir dengan benang merah. Dimanapun, Hyuuga selalu menjadi milik Uchiha."_

"_Hinata milikku!"_

"_Ck, lihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu, Sabaku. Rapuh dan lemah tanpa gadis itu. Aku penasaran berapa lama kau bisa bertahan saat Hinata sudah kembali ke pelukanku."_

"_Bangs*t!"_

"_Apa kau yakin, Hinata benar-benar mencintaimu?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Well, kita semua tahu bagaimana sifat Hinata. Lembut dan penyayang. Kau yakin ia benar-benar sayang padamu? Atau itu hanya sekadar belas kasihan karena melihatmu? Ckckck, kau terlalu percaya diri, Sabaku."_

"…"

"_Tak bisa menjawab, eh? Bagaimana jika kita mencari contoh yang sederhana saja? Apa kau pernah melihat Hinata tertawa?"_

"_Gaara, p-pakai ini, n-nanti kau sakit."_

"_G-Gaara, ayo bangun, n-nanti kita terlambat."_

"_G-Gaara, kumohon percayalah padaku. A-aku terlambat k-karena…"_

"_G-Gaara …."_

"_Tak pernah, huh? Che, melihatnya tertawa saja kau tak pernah, sebegitu yakinnya dirimu ia mencintaimu?"_

"_Apa maumu?!"_

"_Biarkan ia bersamaku. Mungkin di awal dia akan menangis, namun itu takkan bertahan lama. Aku yakin, aku bisa membahagiakannya. Sebelum ia bertemu denganmu, ia mencintaiku dengan setulus hati, kau tahu?"_

Perlahan sepasang jade pucat itu menutup.

… Hinata… apa kini kau bahagia?

Maaf.

Maafkan aku….

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Oke, tabok saya, tabok saya~~ #plakk

Btw, ini plot yang ke lima. Thanks banget yang udah review chapter satunya ya… :* #big hug and kiss

Omong-omong, saya sekarang jadi sering meringis sendiri baca kotak review yang isinya malah jelek-jelekin chara dari fic yang saya bikin karena saya dengan kejamnya udah bikin image buruk untuk mereka demi kelangsungan fic (Unleash your imagination! #kibar spanduk). Yang saya herankan cuman satu, kenapa sih gak ada yang bikin review isinya gini, 'Author bego! Dasar sarap loe, bikin chara Naruto kesayangan gue jadi psikopat masokis yang kebangetan gini! Tunggu aja sampe kita ketemu, gue tabok abis-abisan loe ya!'

Eh, bukan berarti saya mengharapkan review yang kayak gitu ya, hehehe :P

Sankyuu udah baca, review?

:D

-dae-

p.s: Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. :)

p.p.s: Selamat hari kemerdekaan! Hidup Indonesia! *kecepetan woi!


End file.
